


Happy Endings

by Vagabond



Category: Hannibal (TV), Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M, Feels, Gen, Happy Ending, I re-wrote this for Bryan Fuller because he freaking wrote it all wrong okay, Spoilers, Spoilers for Takiawase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond/pseuds/Vagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR TAKIAWASE. </p>
<p>An alternate ending to tonight's episode because Bryan Fuller did it all wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS. I don't think I can say this enough. If you haven't heard, or haven't watched tonight's episode, and don't want to be confused then stop reading. 
> 
> I like this ending better than how it actually happened. I needed to do something to channel all of the feels. 
> 
> Saul is the guy Bev is dating in Red Dragon. 
> 
> I hope this makes people feel better :-(

Beverly Katz refused to let the darkness win. 

She’d felt his presence before she saw him and her mind snapped into overdrive. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she understood she had one decision to make: fight or flight. 

When the darkness fell she closed her eyes and threw herself to the left, ignoring the items she knocked over until she felt a wall. Her breathing betrayed her and she knew Hannibal could hear her as she fought to calm her nerves. At least he couldn’t approach her from behind. He wouldn’t be able to take the coward’s way out and she could fight back. 

In a rush she pulled out her sidearm, allowing the weight of it to register in her hand as she pointed it straight ahead. He had to attack from the front or somewhere close to it and she sure as hell was at least going to put a bullet in the bastard even if he did end up killing her. She’d leave him with a gift he would have to try and explain away. As her breathing slowed she found herself thinking about how to leave a forensic trail before he killed her. Would they find hair and skin on the wall? Would they even think to look down into the depths of Hannibal Lecter’s home for evidence? 

Will would, but he was locked up and she had been so close to getting him out. He had been right all along and she was the only person who knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was innocent. 

“I’m sorry, Will.” She whispered to the air as she closed her eyes and listened for the tell tale rustle of fabric as Hannibal rushed her. 

The FBI agent emptied her clip into the air in front of her and braced for impact. She braced for death with a sad smile but thankfully no tears. Beverly Katz would die strong. 

The final blow never arrived. Instead, she heard something clatter to the ground and a low, quiet groan. She’d hit him. By some stroke of luck she had wounded him and now a sob of relief came. Her eyes had been dry in the face of death but with the realization that she would live she allowed herself to weep. 

Slowly and carefully she followed the wall back in the direction she had come, her hand ghosting over the light switch. With a brush of fingertips the dim lights came on and her eyes adjusted. When she looked back she witnessed Hannibal on the floor, his lips curled into an inhuman snarl. From the looks of it she’d hit him twice and in that moment she felt a deep sense of satisfaction. 

“Try not to move, Doctor Lecter.” She breathed out, surprised that her voice hadn’t been nearly as shaky as she anticipated. Beverly reached for her cell phone, dialed Jack’s number, and then sat on the stairs and watched Hannibal Lecter bleed. 

Maybe she should have listened to Will after all. 

The next few hours presented Beverly with a lot of questions to answer as one agent after another approached her. She pushed away the EMTs and insisted she was fine. She watched them take Hannibal away in an ambulance and when Jack put an arm around her shoulders she allowed herself to lean into him. When he draped a shock blanket around her and led her to the car she followed and she felt very tired. 

*

“I told you to stay away from Hannibal Lecter.” Will reminded her as she stood just outside the bars of his prison cell. Even though she could tell he was irritated she knew underneath it all he had to be relieved. 

“Yeah, well, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind next time. Jack says you’ll be out of here soon. They’re processing all of the evidence and Lecter has been arrested. From here on out it is just paperwork.” Beverly offered him a little smile. 

“Thank you, Bev.” The gratitude in Will’s eyes was enough for her, but the words were nice, too.

“No problem, Will. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you from the start.” She apologized and glanced down at the floor before back up to him. 

“You’re leaving, aren’t you.” Will murmured as he leaned forward against the bars, blue eyes peering out at Beverly. Somehow he was reading her and it made her slightly uncomfortable. 

“I am. For a while at least. I’m going to take a sabbatical and then go from there. Jack agreed that it would be good for me, though I don’t know who he is going to find to keep Price and Zeller in line.” Beverly grinned at the thought. 

“Take care.” Will said and smiled slightly. Beverly approached the bars and reached out to curl her fingers around his hand which rested on the cold steel. 

“You too. I’ll be in touch, okay?” She squeezed his hand and then stepped away. “Bye, Will.” 

Beverly Katz turned and walked down the hall, leaving Will to his thoughts. 

*

“You know, beer is easier to drink when you take the cap off.” An unfamiliar voice pointed out, causing Beverly to look up from the ocean. She stood leaned against some railing which bordered a white sand beach, a bottle of beer hanging casually from her hand. The man who stood beside her was handsome, around her age with short black hair and caramel skin. He offered her a white-toothed smile and leaned with his hip against the railing. 

“Yeah, well. I’m not sold on drinking it yet. I heard the longer you wait to drink it, the longer the beer lasts.” Beverly replied and smiled in return as her eyes drifted over him. 

“That’s a fair point. Really, I was just trying to find a reason to talk to you.” He laughed and glanced out at the churning ocean. Beverly liked the sound of his laugh. 

“I’m glad you did. I wouldn’t mind the company.” She extended a hand, “my name is Beverly.” 

He grasped her hand and shook it firmly. 

“Saul. The pleasure is mine, Beverly. Mind if I go get a beer and join you? As a local, I can assure you that you won’t want to miss the sunset on a day like this.” Beverly swore the man had a gravitational pull and she was being sucked in 

“Sounds good to me.” She replied. He retrieved a beer and they sat on the railing and watched the sun set. 

The sound of crashing waves and good company washed away the memories of a darkened basement and the taste of death. Saul had been right about the sunset, it was spectacular.


End file.
